Lily's First Year
by Lyla Ride
Summary: Now the current youngest Potter child is off to Hogwarts with her brothers! Will include a dance, dark magic and secret crushes. Some James/Penny, Al/Emily, with lots of Jake/Emma! R&R! Rated T just in case!SEQUEL TO ALBUS' FIRST YEAR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I just finished this story during vacation, then I went back to reread the 7th Harry Potter. When I got to the end of the seventh book, I realized that Lily is actually two years behind Al, not one. But I had already finished this story. So for the purposes of this story, Lily is 11, Al is 12 and James is 14. I would change it, but that might mess up the other stories I have planned, plus this is a really big year for all three Potters and their friends. So it is staying the way it is! Send any slanderous notes to the review button!

"You do think that they will be ok, right?" asked Ginny, as the Hogwarts Express carried away all three of her children to her Alma Mater. Her Hogwarts. Harry's Hogwarts. Now, their children's Hogwarts, James', Albus' and Lily's. Jamie was 14 now, he could take care of himself and his siblings, or so he thought. Harry came behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. Ginny wrapped her arms around his. A ways down the platform, Hermione and Ron were waving hugging; Hermione seemed to be crying tears of joy and sadness, all at once.

Harry was thinking of other things. His mind wandered to something he had heard years ago, before his first son had been born, before kids started being taken from Hogwarts in the cover of night. But Harry did not want to worry Ginny. She had enough to think about. Her hands fluttered nervously over her stomach as the train disappeared around the bend.

"Yeah," said Harry, giving Ginny a kiss on top of her head, "yeah, they'll be fine. It will all be ok."

Chapter 1

Lily waved one last wave to her parents. She thought she saw her mother's hands go to her stomach, but no, that couldn't have been right. Lily walked down the train listening to the ruckus aboard the train, exploding snap in this compartment, snogging in the next one, simple talking among friends in that one.

But whenever Lily passed by, all heads turned to her. She had put on a fairly accurate façade of being naïve to her father's famousness, but she had known about that ever since she learned how to use a computer. Google was the best search engine by far, producing the best results for the search of each of her family members. She had started with her dad, and learned his story after about an hour and a half of searching the web. She had then looked up her mom, her siblings, her grandparents, her aunts and uncles, her cousins, her parents' friends, and everyone else.

After learning the story, she chose her favorite cousin to talk to, Victoire. She explained everything that Lily hadn't already figured out. Now she was Victoire's maid of honor for she and Teddy's secret wedding. They couldn't keep it a secret much longer though. Basically, only the parents didn't know about it, and even they might have been feigning naivety. Not exactly the best plan, but who was Lily to judge, she hadn't even been kissed!

Finally Lily came upon a near empty compartment. Inside was a boy with floppy red hair and clear blue eyes. His long nose stuck out as far as his ears. The other boy had his mother's dirty blonde wavy hair that was about ear length and giant brown eyes that barely ever blinked. His full lips were in the middle of an argument. Lily opened the door silently and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms and one leg over the other.

"Look no disrespect to my cousin, but I think that Meg is prettier than Lily," said the redhead, crossing his arms.

"Well, I can personally vouch for the fact that Lily is a lot prettier," said Lily startling them both out of their argument. Hugo turned bright red at being caught by Lily, whom most people find intimidating. The blonde smiled at Lily, who flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and then sat next to him.

"Sandy, I am guessing you were on my side?" asked Lily facing Lysander, whom everyone believed was destined for Lily. Not only was he able to get her to open up but he also was the only one who could calm her when she was having a fit. Lily snuggled up next to Lysander, and gave him a peck on the cheek. This was more to annoy Hugo than anything else, because he personally found relationships disgusting after seeing all his cousins parade through with their countless boyfriends and girlfriends, watching the snogging, the hand holding, the cuddling, and the whispering in each other's ears. It made Hugo not want to ever have a girlfriend.

But then he met Meggie. She was smart, funny, pretty, and easy to talk to. She was one of Lily's friends. Uncle Harry was friends with her parents. A couple years back, though, her sister had been kidnapped while at Hogwarts. Her parents hadn't wanted to send her, but eventually decided it would be the safest place for her. After tearful good-byes, Hugo had helped Meggie onto the train and she was now going to the bathroom. Then James came by.

He knocked on the glass and then opened the door. He glared at Lysander, but that made Lily only cuddle closer. It was she and Sandy's own personal brand of torture. And it worked wonders on her siblings and cousins. But no one was confused in this "relationship". She had made that clear from the start. But it was nice just being held by someone.

"Stop that," says James, still staring daggers at Lysander, who was starting to get uncomfortable. Lily elbowed Sandy in the ribs and gave him a "don't back down" look. "Everyone knows that you aren't together in real life. Besides, I wanted to introduce you to someone. Lily, Lysander, Hugo, this is Katie Aloy."

All the other three could do was stare. This girl looked just like Meg. It was shocking. Same dark brown wavy hair, same blue-green eyes, same light caramel colored skin, same small nose and same full pink lips. Then she spoke.

"It is nice to meet you. My sister went to Hogwarts a couple years ago and well, I just didn't think I would get to go."

"Ok," said James, sitting Katie down next to Hugo, who looked slightly uncomfortable. Hugo scouched slightly away and faced out the window. "You kids play nice. And no snogging!" he yelled as the door closed and he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Chapter 2! Thank you to eclipsed heart for giving _Lily's_ its first review! Whoopy! So this chapter isn't very long, but it starts an important chain of events, so read it. I was reading a bunch of other stories and I realized I don't have a disclaimer on any of my stories, so here it is:**

**If JK Rowling owned the world, her books would be international phenomenon, the movies would have the biggest opening night box office records ever and Harry Potter would be a household name. Oh, wait...**

**There it is, in all its hilarity. Check out my page, btw, to vote on what my next story after I finish the James, Al and Lily series (there will be six stories total). The choices are all there, in black and white. Look em up!**

**Thank you so much for reading this author's note in its entirety. Your patience is greatly appreciated. Now, on to chapter 2!**

**~Lyla Ride  
**

Chapter 2

James walked down the hall to his own compartment where all his remaining friends sat: Penny, Louis, Christopher, Jake and Emma. Chris and Lou were discussing Quidditch animatedly. Jake and Emma were looking cozy in their corner, murmuring together. Penny crossed the compartment and sat next to James, tucking her wild mahogany hair behind her ear.

"Dude," whispered Penny, "when are they finally going to get together? We have been watching them for 4 years now and they have been so close. Oh my god, I just got an idea!" unfortunately for James, Penny screeched that last part. Everyone turned to look at the pair. James grimaced at everyone and pulled her out into the hall where they could continue their conversation.

"Ok, Screechy, what is your big idea?"

Penny was excitedly hopping back and forth on her toes, dark blue eyes excited. "Ok, this is inside information. This year, Hogwarts is hoping to extend its foreign relations by having a dance for some of the local wizarding schools, like the public schools. In December, right before break, is when the dance is going to be. My plan is for me to convince Emma and you to convince Jake to take each other to the dance!" James thought about it for a second, and then thought about who he would like to ask.

"Well, I think it is a great idea, but the problem is, how are we going to ask someone to go if we are so busy getting Emma and Jake to hook up?"

At this, Penny blushed. "Well, well, I was thinking, maybe you and I…"

James gapped at Penny in mock shock, making her blush even more.

"Penndelin Makenna Johanna McMillan, are you suggesting that we go to the dance together? Us, best friends to the end of time, us?" Penny looked bashful.

"Yeah, you know, you're right. You know, I am just going to go back to the, um, carriage where it is, you know, uh, less embarrassing." Penny turned to go, but felt herself being pulled back into James, by James. Her hands went in front of her defensively and landed on James' chest. His hands went from her elbows to her waist and he pulled her closer. He pushed her gently until her back was against the wall of the train. She could feel the vibrations from the tracks and the electricity. When their faces were inches apart, James turned his head to Penny's ear.

"I would love to go to the dance with you, Penndelin Makenna Johanna McMillan." James walked away, leaving Penny leaning a wall, making sure she hadn't just melted into a puddle. Just then, Albus walked by, leading his friend Emily by the hand. Penny thought of something just then.

"Hey, Emily!" she called to the curly blonde head. Her wide blue eyes turned to Penny and then she led Albus over to where Penny stood.

"Hi, Penny, right? You're friends with Emma and James."

"Yeah right, hey listen, do you know who Jake is?" Albus started eying Penny suspiciously.

Emily thought, then remembered. "Oh, you mean the one Emma's has had a massive crush on for, like, 4 years?"

Penny's face lit up. "Yup, that's the one. You think they should get together, right?"

Emily rolled her eyes and snorted. "Please, I have never seen two people more meant to be together, yet so totally clueless."

Penny's smile grew. "Excellent. I need your help then. You see, there is this dance…"

Before too long, it spread throughout the train that there was to be a dance in the beginning of December. By the time the Express had pulled up to Hogwarts, half of the people on the train had been asked to a dance that hadn't even been announced officially yet. It was spectacular. Even some of the first years had been asked. But now, it was time for the feast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hat had just sung its song. Something about banding together. Albus wasn't all that interested. He just wanted to know what house Lily was going to get into. So far, James was the only one in Gryffindor, his mother and father's house. Albus had gotten in Ravenclaw. Now it was Lily's turn.

"Lily Potter!" McGonagall was calling her name. Lily willed her feet to move. She had entered this room not wanting to be a Slytherin. But now her best friend was in that house, along with Katie. Meggie had gotten put in Gryffindor, but Lily wanted Slytherin.

She sat on the stool. _They need a new one_, she thought wiggling around to find a spot where splinters wouldn't go up through the polyester skirt and into her butt. McGonagall was staring at her, hat in hand.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get comfortable." Lily said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Lysander watched all this with interest. This was why he liked Lily. She wasn't ashamed ever of what she did. He watched as the sorting hat went on her head. And then sat for the longest time, waiting for the answer. After waiting for 5 minutes, McGonagall tried to take off the hat to try again, but it wouldn't come off. Then the hat spoke.

"Hold on, hold on!" It rang out, making a couple people jump, "I am still deliberating. This one is smart enough for Ravenclaw, brave enough for Gryffindor, loyal enough for Hufflepuff and sly enough for Slytherin. She could go into any house." Lily felt so special, she couldn't help but smile.

Albus and James felt their jaws drop. Their sister wasn't special. She was just Lily. But Lysander knew. He knew that Lily was special and that she deserved nothing less than this special treatment. McGonagall was stunned.

"So, so, you are undecided?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," said the hat, "for the first time ever, I am undecided. And that is my final decision."

Headmaster Steinwright looked fascinated with Lily. Professor Longbottom looked proud, for he had known Lily when she was growing up. Hagrid had tears in the corners of his eyes. All the other professors just looked stunned. Even the ghosts had stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on. All eyes went to Professor McGonagall.

"I-I guess, Miss Potter, if you will kindly step this way, she motioned to the left of herself. "Hagrid, would you please escort Miss Potter to the headmaster's office?"

"Yes ma'am, anything fer the Potters." Hagrid rose, rattling the entire teacher's table, and walked over to where Lily was. He led her out a door to the left, by the teacher's table. Once they were outside, Lily realized something, and started to cry. Hagrid turned around when he heard her muffled sobs and quickly offered her his tablecloth sized handkerchief.

"Lily," he questioned, "wha's the matter?"

"Oh, Hagrid, I just realized," she got out between salty tears, "I don't have a house to go to. Hogwarts was supposed to be my second home, and now, I have no where to go!" She started crying again. Hagrid let her dry herself out, then led her up to the headmaster's office. The feast still wasn't done. Hagrid sat with Lily. Eventually, a house elf came up with a massive tray of food, enough for a hippogriff.

About an hour later, they heard the first signs of life outside the door – arguing.

"But what should we do?" Lily heard McGonagall ask, in a nervous voice. It sounded like she was right outside the door.

"We let the sorting hat deliberate," Said the Headmaster. "Needless to say, we need to see if Miss Potter belongs in any house."

"Headmaster, I have known Lily Potter since birth and there is no one who belongs at Hogwarts more. Perhaps we should discuss it with her, since she can probably already hear our conversation through this incredibly thin door." Lily felt her face turn from glowy at McGonagall's compliment, to burning for embarrassment at being caught eves-dropping. The door opened to reveal the headmaster and the four heads of the houses, McGonagall, Neville, and two people Lily recognized from James' and Al's descriptions as Professors Hewett and Calfelt, Heads of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, respectively.

Professor Hewett had long thick brown hair that was pulled back into a braid down her back. She had a long nose that hooked up at the last second and quick brown eyes that seemed to see everything. She was very young to be a professor, especially one that was head of a house. She was also the Charms professor and Quidditch instructor for Hogwarts. Her robes were colored silver, like the full moon.

Professor Calfelt was an old, wizened friend of the headmaster. He had a round belly from eating too many sweets and was extremely short because he was part elf. He had pointy ears and always wore pale colors; sky blue, sea green, lavender, pale yellow. Currently, he was wearing robes of a peachy pale pink color with brass buttons and a pocket watch in one of the pockets, attached to a gold chain. He was bouncy on the balls of his feet and when he saw Lily looking at him, gave her a smile.

Headmaster Steinwright sat at his desk. Lean and long, he seemed very quick in thought and movement. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back from his forehead, while his chin was covered with a beard of the same color. He was always rubbing his hands together, like he was nervous. But he seemed, to Lily, to be one of the most confident people she had ever met. Behind him, the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stared at Lily. Dumbledore stared kindly, while Snape stared her down. Lily felt small in his glare. Lily turned her gaze back to Steinwright when he cleared his throat, and saw that he had the sorting hat in his hand.

"Alright. Now we have an issue to discuss. This young lady needs to be placed somewhere, but we don't know where. I am not sure what-" Steinwright was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. The caretaker, Filch, walked in, followed by his cat, dragging along Albus and James, one in each hand.

"I caught these two snooping outside your door, Mr. Steinwright, sir. I was wondering what you would like me to do with them?"

"Hey," said James, "she's our sister and we have a right to know right along with her what is going to happen!"

"Yeah," said Al, "according to Hogwarts, A History, one position of one not getting sorted into any house has never happened before. There is always a house for everyone."

"It's alright, Mr. Filch, you may leave the Mr. Potters here with me. But give them a week's detention for not coming directly in here and snooping instead." James and Albus groaned, but didn't argue. They joined Lily, in front of Steinwright's desk.

"Just like a Potter," sneered Snape, from his portrait, "getting in trouble on the first day back from the holiday."

"Now Severus," said Dumbledore, kindly, "I thought you had overcome this prejudice? And these boys were just looking into the fate of their sister, nothing more. Not unlike Mr. Lupin, I might add." Dumbledore looked to the door, from which Teddy had just entered. He had just been appointed the job Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and was quite happy about it. He went straight to Lily.

"Are you ok, Lils?"

Lily nodded "'M alright."

"Ok, good. We'll get this whole mess straightened out in a jiffy, ok?" Teddy gave her a wink and turned to Steinwright, who had been discussing options with McGonagall. But Dumbledore beat Teddy to it.

"Minerva?" asked Dumbledore, getting McGonagall's attention, "why not just place the hat upon young Miss Potter's head until the hat makes up its mind? It could take awhile, but you can discuss other options while awaiting a decision from the hat."

McGonagall sighed and turned to Steinwright.

"Headmaster, we really have no better suggestions, so why not? Miss Potter, please have a seat on the chair here." McGonagall conjured a chair from across the room and Lily took a seat. Her brothers and Teddy took seats on one of the couches and the other professors sat on another couch. Hagrid continued to sit upon the ground. Steinwright handed the sorting hat to McGonagall, who placed it on Lily's head. Steinwright sighed.

"And now," he said, relaxing in his chair, "we wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took longer than expected. Around midnight, the heads of houses left to make sure all of their students were in bed. James and Al were herded back to their rooms by Teddy, who then returned to sit and wait with Lily. The headmaster continued to sit and wait, not moving except for the occasional change of position. Above his head, Dumbledore and Snape kept Lily occupied with stories of her relatives, mostly her dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. She heard about the sorcerer's stone, the chamber of secrets, the tri-wizard tournament, the first time Harry met his godfather, the adventure at the ministry, the story of how her parents got together for he first time, how Harry had gone to find a Horcrux with Dumbledore, and how Harry had defeated Voldemort in the end. She also heard other stories, like the pranks her uncles used to pull, and stories about her grandparents and their friends, including Teddy's father and Harry's godfather. But even Dumbledore ran out of stories by sunrise. Snape continued to stare at Lily with interest until she finally got annoyed around 2 am.

"What?" she asked bluntly, glaring at the picture of Severus Snape.

"I was just thinking," said Snape, drawing out his words, "that you seem so much like another young lady I knew. Your grandmother, in fact. You look just like her; flaming red hair, bright green eyes and the famous Evans wit." Lily's brow furrowed.

"You knew my grandmother?"

"Yes, I was best friends with her for quite some time. We both excelled at potions."

Lily tilted her head to the side, making the hat slide down her head a ways.

"What happened?" Snape looked down at his hands. Whether it was in shame or sadness, Lily wasn't sure. It could have been both.

"I did something that she never forgave me for. She moved on, and I still haven't forgiven myself for it." Snape rubbed his forehead, thinking.

Lily became sad, but also angry. What had this man done to her grandmother that was so unforgivable? But Lily didn't press him further and continued to stare out the window.

Everyone else was asleep. The Sorting Hat still upon her brow, Lily sat in a window seat, staring out over the lake. She could see Hagrid's hut, small puffs of smoke leaping from the chimney. She could see the Whomping Willow, shaking off the morning frost. She saw a hippogriff flying above the Forbidden Forest, circling lazily. Teddy snored softly, while the headmaster's great phlegm gasps muffled broke Lily's concentration every few minutes. The sun had just peaked over the mountains, throwing rainbows over the lake, like a crystal prism, when the Sorting Hat finally spoke.

"I was wondering," it spoke softly, "do you have a preference as to which house you would like to go into?"

"What?" asked Lily, not sure whether she had heard the hat speak or if it was just her imagination.

"Well, when your father was sorted, he preferred to be in Gryffindor, as opposed to Slytherin. I have always thought that the Potters would do well in Slytherin, but I gave him the choice and took it into account when making my decision for him. No one had asked you where you preferred to go yet, so I thought that I might."

Lily was puzzled. Where did she want to go? For the past hours, her main concern had been getting into a house at all, let alone getting to choose, now she had the choice and she knew where to go. Lily sighed and rose to shake Teddy awake.

"Good choice," said the Sorting Hat, reading her mind, "it was where I was going to put you, I think, anyways."

"I'm glad you approve," whispered Lily, "but we should wake everyone else and tell them too, so they know where to send my trunks."

Lysander woke to someone shaking his shoulder. He stretched and turned over.

"5 more minutes, Mum," he mumbled sleepily, only to receive giggling from who ever was in his room. He cracked open his eyes to reveal Lily, hands over her mouth, green Slytherin robes to match her green eyes.

"Mum?" she asked, taking her hands away from her mouth, as Lysander sat up "that is a new one. I was just wondering how you liked my new house robes." Lily pirouetted softly over to Lysander's side and sat next to him on his bed. Lysander smiled when he realized that Lily was in his house.

"So you and I are in the same house?" Lily smiled back at him.

"Yup," she said, then got up and walked to the door, "now hurry up and get dressed. Or we will be late to breakfast and not get our schedules on time." Lily left the room just as the morning bell rang. Her robes whipped around the door as the other boys got up. One stared at where Lily had just been.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Lysander smiled and lay back down on his bed, hands behind his head. "My girl," he said, smiling bigger than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is kinda of a big chapter as far as some of the romances in this story go. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Make sure to vote on what story I should write next. Just go to my profile and vote. Like, now!**

Chapter 5

Nothing much exciting happened over the first two months. Halloween came and went, as did Thanksgiving. James and Penny fought, then made up, then kissed in a game of truth or dare, acted awkward and finally decided to be friends, but go to the big dance together. Louis asked Zoe who was also in Gryffindor. Jake and Emma became more and more uncomfortable as the date for the dance became closer, though neither asked each other.

In Albus' circle, Albus asked Emily, who accepted without hesitation. Scorpious asked Rose, who thought about for a while, but finally accepted after a week of tension in their group. Albus and Rose set up Lucy with someone from Rose's house, Kyle Lilt, because she was having trouble getting a date.

Since they were in first year, Lily's group decided not to get dates, but go as a big group. They are only 11, after all.

Each morning since the official announcement, dresses and dress robes began pouring in from all corners of the world, most from Madam Malkins' shop, but some from parents' and siblings' closets, other designers and random shops in Britain. Girls began worrying about their hair and skin and shoes and God knows what else. In the first week of December, wizards from other schools began to arrive. There were 2 other schools that arrived, each bringing their full population. Added together, they equaled less than Hogwarts' population. Every student was assigned a Hogwarts buddy, to show them around the school and take them to classes with them. James got assigned a girl, Kylie, from Herbinger's Secondary School, causing a rift between him and Penny. Albus got a boy, Henry, from Justly's Secondary School. Lily was assigned a boy, Lance, from Justly's, as well, making Lysander act out towards Lily for no apparent reason. But this chapter is about how the groups got two of their people together.

The same week that the students from Herbinger's and Justly's arrived, James and Penny called a meeting of theirs, Albus' and Lily's groups, deciding that they needed all of them for the job at hand. All met in the Room of Requirement, discovered by James in the previous year. Everyone came; James and Penny, leading the meeting, along with Louis and Christopher from their group, Albus, Emily, Rose, Scorpious and Lucy from Albus' group, and Lily, Lysander, Hugo, Katie and Meggie from Lily's brave first-years. If you can figure out which two people weren't invited, then you can figure out what this meeting is about. James called the meeting to order as everyone sprawled out across chairs and couches. He and Penny stood on a raised platform front and center in the middle of the room.

"OI! SHUT UP!!!" he yelled, making everyone jump out of their random babble. Lily glared at James while Albus released his hand from Emily, who had grabbed his when she got startled. James cleared his throat when he saw everyone staring at him. Penny grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Go on," she whispered in his ear, "for Jake and Emma."

"Alright," said James, "you all know why we are here. Jake and Emma need our help. They completely like each other, and are completely oblivious. Penny and I have come up with a plan, with the help of our current prank-master, Louis, that seems like it will work, but we need all of your help.

"Fourth-years, you will be in charge of herding and manipulation. Second-years, you have location and communication. First-years supply and relay, plus security, if necessary. Herding, meet with Louis; communication, with me and supply with Penny. Now break!" People scattered about the room to learn about their various tasks and responsibilities.

The next day started out as any other. Only it wasn't. Jake woke up, to a very loud bell that seemed to come out of nowhere, to see that none of his roommates were in their beds and he could only assume that he had overslept.

"Crap!" he spoke, and then hurried to his trunk to extract his robes and books. He went to the bathroom and quickly changed, but got stuck, literally on his comb. Someone had put glue on it causing him to have to cut his hair, to remove the comb, making him even later. When he finally rushed out the door and down the hall, he was surprised to see Emma hurrying ahead of him. _She is never late_, thought Jake, speeding to catch up with her.

"Hey, Em." He said, speed- walking to keep up with her, "how goes it?"

"It goes late, Jake," replied Emma, only taking glimpses at him out of the corners of her eyes as she went down the stairs. "What happened to your hair?"

Jake ran his hand through his hair, self-consciously. "Someone put glue on my brush."

"James," they both said at the same time.

"Here I can fix it," said Emma when they finally came to the moving stairs of Hogwarts. Emma pulled out her wand and murmured something under her breath. Jake's hair grew back, slightly longer than it had been that morning. When Jake looked at the length in his eyes, Emma blushed.

"I always liked your hair better longer," said Emma, reaching up suddenly and brushing some of the hair out of Jake's eyes. Her hand ran down the side of his face and stopped in his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes, but when Emma realized where her hand was, she broke eye and hand contact. The stairs stopped then, but not where either of them recognized.

"Where are we?" asked Jake, looking at the door at the end of the hall.

"I honestly don't know," said Emma, then noticing a small pair of first years rushing around the corner. It was James' little sister Lily and her "boyfriend". Emma grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him after her. "Maybe they know."

"Lily!" Emma called. Lily acted as though she hadn't heard them, but Jake could have sworn he saw her look over his shoulder, then look back in front of her, grab the other boy's hand and hurry faster around a corner. _That was rude_, thought Jake, as he and Emma rounded the same corner. The pair of fourth-years watched as Lily and Lysander went into a door that Emma hadn't noticed before. She stopped Jake before they went any further and turned to face him.

"Should we follow them?" asked Emma, crossing he arms and biting her lip, like she does when she is thinking hard. Jake scrunched up his eyebrows in concentration, making Emma smile softly.

"I don't know," said Jake, after a second, "what if they are doing something that they don't want anyone to see them doing. They did look like they were sneaking."

"Yeah," said Emma, "but it could be a short cut to the Great Hall, or at least somewhere we know."

"True," said Jake, looking over Emma's shoulder at the door. "Your call Ems."

"Ok," said Emma, taking Jake's hand again. She felt warm tingles go up her arm this time, "let's go."

Emma and Jake crept over to the door and opened it quietly, to reveal a circular room containing a couch and a table. The floor and walls were completely covered in When Emma and Jake poked their heads in, a door on the other side of the room was closing. Emma and Jake both sighed in relief to find another exit and walked into the room. But as soon as the door they entered closed, both doors in the room evaporated in a puff of pink smoke.

"Oh, crap," said Jake.

"Double crap," said Emma, going over to the couch and sitting down, "what do we do now?"

"Well," said Jake, "as far as I can tell, when someone opens one of the doors to this room, both doors appear, allowing for an exit for both parties. But once both doors close, they both disappear, at least from the inside. So we just have to wait for someone to open the door."

"Great," said Emma, leaning against Jake, whose arms were spread across the back of the couch, "that could take forever."

"Good thing it's Saturday, then," replied Jake.

"So Jacob," said Emma, turning to Jake, "how do you propose we spend our Saturday?"

One rock, paper, scissors tournament later, Jake and Emma had moved onto Truth or Dare, laying on their backs heads together, feet in opposite directions, on the floor, which was surprisingly comfy.

"Ok Ems, truth," said Jake, still laughing from the last truth Emma had told him, involving jellyfish, mustard and a giant fake sword.

"Fine," said Emma, biting her lip, thinking hard, but only one thing came to mind. "Have you ever been kissed before Jake?"

"No, not except for on the cheek by you last Christmas, when we both got stuck under the mistletoe." Emma blushed scarlet. "Your turn, Ems."

"Truth."

"Same question."

Emma was quiet for a second. "Yes, in July. My family was on vacation with the Potters and James and I had had a bit too much butterbeer one night when everyone else was gone…" Emma got quiet again, now closer to purple than red from blushing so hard. This was the one person she did not want to discuss this with. She hadn't actually told anyone this before.

Jake was sullen. "You and James?" he asked, "Remind me to kick his scrawny butt later for …" Emma couldn't here the rest.

"What?"

Now it was Jake's turn to blush. "for beating me to the punch."

Emma blushed now, but smiled softly. "Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah Ems."

"It's your turn again." Jake smiled and turned over on his stomach.

"Ok, truth, then," he said.

Emma turned over on her stomach, so that she and Jake were facing each other, and propped herself up on her elbows. She had just come up with a truth, but she was nervous to ask.

"Jake, would you take me to the dance?"

Jake looked stunned, then smiled and took Emma's hands. "Of course, Ems." Emma smiled wide, making the room light up. "Now it's your turn."

"Give me a dare, Jake." Emma was feeling gutsy.

Suddenly Jake got serious. He got up and pulled Emma to her feet, too. Over the past summer, Jake had grown like a weed, finally shooting up past Emma, making her look up into his eyes. Jake placed her hands on his shoulders and put his hands at her waist. His eyes smoldered in the dim light and his face got even closer to Emma's.

"Ems, kiss me."

Emma closed the gap to Jake. Their kiss was warm and happy and simple. A few quick seconds and it was done. But behind them, they heard someone talk.

"About bloody time!"

Emma and Jake broke apart to see James and half of their group along with some of James' brother's and sister's friends standing in one of the doorways.

"James!" Jake and Emma twisted the other way to see the other doorway crammed with Penny, Albus and Lily, plus some others.

"What?" asked James, "that took way longer than it should have. I mean, two hours?! Really?! It took Penny all of 10 seconds to ask me!"

"James!!" yelled Penny, smiling and blushing. "C'mon everyone, we are going to be late for breakfast."

"Wait," said Jake, "breakfast hasn't happened yet?"

"Well it will if we don't hurry up," said James, leading his group into the room and grabbing Emma and Jake with him. Albus held the door open for all of them to file out, while Emily waited for him. Emma saw her sister shrink slightly when Emma came out. Emma sighed and unhooked herself from James, as did Jake and fell back to join together. They continued the walk to the Great Hall hand in hand, finally together.

**A/N: AWW! I love Jamma (a clever combination of both Jake's and Emma's names) and I love how much their friends care about them. The nxt chapter will be the gang getting ready for the ball (YIPPEE!), and then the ball and then, well, I don't want to give too much away, but if you are craving some action, stick around cuz it is going to get all actiony up in here pretty quick! Keep reading and reviewing (I love reviews!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter isn't very long but it shows the relationship between Penny and James (which I love!). If you guys are reading thsi for the action, stick around because it is coming up fast. Keep reading and make sure to REVIEW. Say it with me r-e-v-i-e-w! I love them so much and I would love to have more of them. I really want to know how I can improve these stories! **

Chapter 6

The day of the dance finally arrived. The official name for it was the Starry Skies Ball. Everyone was merry, which comes with the holiday season. But the relationships were going well, too. Jake and Emma's relationship was budding beautifully, having already had their first disagreement and gotten over it. James and Penny had stopped bickering after having their biggest argument ever and not spoken to each other for 3 days. Then they both got lonely and made up. Al and Emily were growing closer, and so were Scorpious and Rose, who originally couldn't stand each other. Lily and Lysander had a routine for every day, including Lily giving Lysander a kiss on the cheek each morning. Hugo and Meggie started to hang out more with each other by themselves. But the boys and girls split down the middle for the entire day before the dance.

The girls went to the Room of Requirement, which turned into a beauty salon, complete with make-up, hair supplies and sewing supplies to fix their dresses, if necessary. The girls brought their dresses and stowed them in a giant walk in closet that was in the Room. There was a robe for each girl, too, in the exact color of their dress, so that they could match their make-up to it. They started the day with facials, pedicures and manicures, then hair dos, and make-up. Dresses were carefully put on and finally that last curl was in place, the last ribbon was tied and the final heel was strapped on.

The boys took a lot less time, but still took some time. Their bows had to be in place and their hair perfectly messy. But James decided to bring in reinforcements. Penny entered the room when she was still wearing her robe to check over the boys, to see James, Lou, Jake, Al, Scorpious, Hugo and Fred lined up in a row. Her robe was a light, lavender color, giving away the color of her dress. She went down the line, starting with Fred. She looked him over from head to toe.

"Button that last button." Then she moved on to Hugo.

"Zip your fly," And continued down the line.

"Straighten your bow."

"Flatten your hair."

"Wash your hands."

"Your cuff links are undone."

"Tie your shoes, Lou."

"And you," she stopped in front of James and then turned on her heel to face the rest of the line, which straightened immediately under her gaze. "The rest of you, dismissed!" Everyone else filled out of the room.

"My god, James, did you get dressed by a baboon?" asked Penny going up to James and untying his bow tie. "Your tie is sloppy, your shoes are scuffed, your hair is messy, your buttons are uneven and your pants are wrinkled. What am I going to do with you?"

James looked abashed. "Sorry, Penny. I was just nervous."

Penny stopped and looked up at James. "James Potter, you are never nervous about anything. Besides, what could you possibly have to be nervous about?"

"How could I not be nervous, Penny? I am taking the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts to ball where I actually have to dance."

Penny blushed and finished tying his tie, then moved onto his shoes. She led him over to his bed, sat him down and conjured some shoe polish.

"Well, don't tell Roxy that I said that or she'd bash my head in, but I do think so Penny. By the way, thanks for helping me. Do you need me to do anything?"

"James, I think you have done enough."

So James sat back and watched the girl he liked fix him.

"You know," said James while Penny got a comb wet to fix his hair, "these are the same dress robes my father wore to the Yule Ball for the Tri-wizard Tournament. He said he had the worst time of his life there, because the girl he liked back then went to the ball with someone else. This girl actually wasn't my mum, but she was there too. She went with Professor Longbottom!" Penny laughed softly at this while she brushed James' bangs back from his face. Then she mussed up his hair so that it lay perfectly messy on his head. She charmed it into place, then stepped back to look at her handy work.

"There" she said, "perfect."

"Thanks Penny," said James, turning to look in the mirror behind him, "Shouldn't you go get dressed now, because I'm fine with you wearing that robe, but it doesn't do you justice."

Penny smiled and left the room to finish getting dressed.

"I'll meet you down there, James!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ohmygod! It is finally the dance scene! Yes! This is my favorite moment the story because of things that finally happen (major HINT HINT) and it has my favorite slow song of all time. The unfortunate thing is that it starts a train of unhappy moments, but keep reading cuz the action starts next chapter. Whoo-hoo for Harry Potter!**

Chapter 7

The Great Hall had never looked better. The enchanted ceiling looked as though it had been bewitched to make the stars shine like glistening jewels from the heavens. The moon served as a natural phenomenon of a disco ball and the flagstone floor of the hall had been replaced with a molten gold dance floor. The theme, Starry Skies, shone brightly out of every edifice, as the walls were likewise decorated with shimmering pin pricks of light that reflected off the dance floor, seeming to also beautify every person in attendance. Then there was the attendance.

Every boy looked dashing in their dress robes; hair slicked back or slicked down; shoes, buttons and cuff links shined to a pristine glow. But the girls shone the most of all. Let me take a moment to describe each to you.

Molly and Dom arrived first, dressed in the same dresses. Both wore metallic silver empire-waist dresses that flowed down into pleated skirts and had on silver heels to match. Their dates looked stunned as the girls descended the grand staircase, which had been added to the great hall, for precisely the grand entrance each girl was hoping for.

Roxy came hurrying down the stairs next, an impressive feat, considering her attire. She wore a floor length, strapless gown of deep purple that went well with her Weasley hair and 3-inch heels in the same shade. She met up with her brother in the corner, as both were planning on acting as each other's wingmen. They talked suspiciously in the corner, and glanced around nervously.

Christopher decided to then make his entrance, no one having seen him that night until then. He swept across the room to the snack table, where his haughty Slytherin date stood, tapping her foot impatiently.

Next to arrive was the rest of the first year girls, Lily, Meggie and Katie. Lysander and Hugo looked stupefied to see their company for the evening. Lily wore a dress of light green, covered with big, white polka dots and white lace trim, with flats of white. She quickly reached Lysander's side and convinced him to join her in the first slow dance of the evening, where she taught him the steps her father had taught her on his feet a couple years ago. Meggie wore a turquoise knee length dress of a silky material that tied at the waist with a white bow in the back. It had thick straps and a beaded bodice that gave it just the right amount of poise and grace, while also being a little out there. Katie had on a dress of similar design, only in a cream color that complemented her skin tone nicely. All her accessories were cream colored as well. Meggie wore her hair down with a headband, while Katie's was up in a curled ponytail. Hugo offered both his arms to the before Katie got asked to dance by a Slytherin named Alec, which meant Hugo got Meggie all to himself.

Then came Al's girl friends. Lucy and Rose descended the staircase in their gorgeous gowns. Lucy wore a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress with an empire waist and knee length skirt, her hair in waves. Scorpious looked stunned as Rose floated to him, her hair straightened for once, instead of its natural curl. Her dress was cut like a rose; a simple, fitted silk bodice that lead into a petal skirt, looking like an upside down rose. The effect was very flattering, as the color of each petal of the skirt melted into a darker shade of pink, starting from the lightest of the pale pinks.

"Well, Scorpious," began Rose, turning on the spot in her pale pink heels, "what do you think? Too formal?" she tilted her head to side, looking defenseless, and smiled brightly. Scorpious still looked stunned.

"Wow, Rose," he said, finally finding words, "you look – wow. Would you come dance with me?" Rose blushed and nodded a yes, taking Scorpious' arm and joining the soon-to-be-mosh-pit on the dance floor. Lucy then tapped Al, who had been watching Rose and Scorpious, on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Look," she pointed to the left side of the staircase. Al looked and saw a beautiful girl standing at the top of the stairs. Her dress was sky blue, a fitted bodice, with a tiered, floor-length skirt and a wide darker blue ribbon around her waist. As she descended the stairs, her blonde curls bounced softly around her flawless face, not in their usual frizzy mess, or scraggly ponytail. She walked down the staircase lightly, searching the faces in the crowd. She saw Rose and Scorpious dancing in the crowd, arms around each other, oblivious to the world. She saw Al's brother and sister and their friends. She saw Lucy, looking pretty as always, not noticing the boys looking at her. And she finally rested her eyes on Al. He was moving towards her, looking stunned. She smiled, radiating the light form the stars above. They met at the bottom, where she at last could no longer maintain her composure and tripped on the last stair, into Albus' arms. She heard his voice in her ear.

"Ems," asked Albus, hands around her waist, "when did you get so pretty?"

"Well" joked Emily, stepping back, to look Albus in the eyes, "I have always been gorgeous. It has just taken a while for you to notice." Albus smiled and saw the light dancing in her eyes.

"There's the Ems I know and love," said Albus, removing his hands from her waist and grasping one of hers in one of his. He gave it a kiss for luck and helped her down the last step. Emily's favorite slow song came on just then.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

"I love this song," she murmured, turning to Albus.

"Dance with me, then" replied Albus, leading his beautiful girl onto the dance floor. They both smiled and waltzed away. Whoops cat calls were heard from the sides of the Hall as James, Louis, Teddy and Fred had seen the entire thing.

_You have stolen my heart_

Louis went over to see what Fred and Roxy were up to, while James and Jake turned back to the staircase, just in time to see their dates' grand entrance. Everyone seemed to sense a change as two beautiful girls wandered into the room. One wore a lavender floor length ball gown that swept across the floor, with her mahogany hair curled into soft ringlets around her face. The other wore a curve hugging red gown of silk that swam in pools around her feet, her golden hair pulled up, with a couple curls dancing their way around her head, forming a lazy halo.

_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight  
_

_You have stolen my heart_

Both were actually wearing make up, making their eyes brighter, their lips fuller and their skin radiant. Their heels lifted them extra inches so that they were almost the same height as their dates, who were hurrying over to meet them at the foot of the stairs. Jake pulled Emma into a warm embrace followed by a kiss and then pulled her red clad figure onto the dance floor, with only the feverishly whispered words _dance with me_, leaving James to marvel in Penny's beauty. He stepped up to her step and looked her in the eyes.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

Everyone held their collective breaths as James led Penny onto the dance floor. He pulled her close and they swayed together in time to the music. But when they reached the center, James removed his hands from her waist and clasped them in his own.

"Penny?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, James?" Penny smiled sweetly.

"Can I say something before I loose my nerve?" He looked nervous. James Potter, nervous!

Penny squeezed his hand. "Of course." But James paused, blushing heavily.

"Just spit it out mate!" he heard Louis call from the sidelines.

"Penny," he began "I-think-you-are-the-most-beautiful-girl-I-have-ever-seen-and-I-just-want-you-to-know-how-much-I-care-about-you!" He took a deep breath at the end of this statement."

"What?" asked Penny smiling, confusedly, "I didn't understand a wor-" but she was cut off by James' lips pressing on her own. Around them, cheers broke out. This was Hogwarts' premiere couple, the one they were waiting to happen. Bets had been made about when they would finally get together! James tilted his head to deepen the kiss, feeling fireworks inside his skull. His hands went around Penny's waist and they started spinning in time to the music.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

Finally, they broke apart, to hear clapping and the mournful sighs of people losing money. They held each other close and spun around until James lifted Penny's feet from the floor, making her laugh in joy. They kept on like that until the song ended.

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

When it was over, James put Penny's feet on the floor again, but still not releasing her. Then the magically amplified voice of their evening's DJ filtered over the final chords of James and Penny's first dance. It was easily recognizable.

"Let's give it up for the couple who is finally together, my friends, James Potter and Penny McMillan!" Louis' voice vibrated through the air, causing loud cheering from the audience. "Now here's a little track that we can all dance to! James and Penny, this one goes out to you." The opening chords to one of the later songs of a Muggle band, called the Black Eyed Peas, rang out over the dance floor and everyone started dancing crazily. But by the end of Fergie's last "whoo-hoo" the star bright ceiling above the students had shattered into millions of pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ok, people, only a few more chapters to go. I loved the last one so much! But trust me, if you are still flying high off the fumes from the last chapter, you will being feeling pretty heavy, and sinking low pretty quick. This chapter is kinda long, but the next chapter will be fairly short, so stick with me! R&R**

Chapter 8

James should have seen it coming. He heard an odd bass-like BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, but just assumed it was part of a new re-mixed version of the song.

Jake was in the corner of the Great Hall, snogging Emma, when the glass started falling. Emma bolted from him, but he was still too dazed by her to do anything.

Albus and Emily were getting drinks when they heard the residually crash and shards poured from the heavens. Emily then dropped her bright red punch all over her beautiful gown and Albus grabbed her around the waist and pushed her behind him.

Fred and Roxy looked up from the fireworks show they had been planning, saw the problem and quickly planned something different.

Lily didn't hear or see anything. She was too into the music, eyes closed, swaying her hips in time, Lysander and everyone else close by. She felt the glass graze her skin, a nice big shard of it. Then Lysander was hunched over her, trying to protect his lovely Lily.

When glass stopped falling, everyone started calling the names of those in their groups. James quickly found Jake, and they started the search for their group. Louis was on stage, so they decided to go stand up by him. When they got up there, they found Christopher and Penny and James gave Penny a quick peck on the lips and kept his hands around her waist. But Jake was still worried.

"EMMA?" he called, booming over the other cries for dates and friends.

Albus looked at the ceiling to see what had caused the crash. Emily was behind him, gripping the tops of his arms tightly, quivering with fear. Emily got scared really easily and Al had come to be her brave knight. Then Albus saw the danger.

A giant hand came reaching through the ceiling, dirty and scratched from the glass. It reached around on the golden floor, where people had moved away from it. Girls screamed and Al thought he saw one of the girls in James' year faint. Then a giant eye peered through one of the outside windows, looking in for something in particular.

Lily saw everyone staring at her, or, at least, she thought they were. But the Lysander tapped Lily on the shoulder and she turned around, towards the window behind her to see and giant brown eye, looking directly at her. Hagrid then burst through the doors, down the great staircase, Fang close at his heels. He was yelling.

"GRAWP!!!!" he screamed, waving his arms like a maniac, "GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!!" But Grawp didn't listen. He proceeded to bash the window next to Lily in and reach in to pull out someone. His fingers wrapped around one of ones he was supposed to capture.

"MEGGIE!!!" Lily heard Hugo shout, and saw him flailing towards the hand. He went at it at a run, jumping to try and latch on, but the giant was too quick, and soon had screaming Meggie 50 feet in the air. Lily and Lysander ran over to Hugo, followed by Katie, who had just come out of nowhere. Hugo was still yelling, tears now streaming down his face. But the giant wasn't finished. It reached its hand in for yet another victim.

Albus quickly raced through the hall, collecting his group by linking arms. Emily, Rose and Scorpious trailed behind him. All they were missing was-

A scream rose over the Great Hall as the giant's hand reached into the room and plucked out another victim. Al saw her dark blue dress and knew who it was in an instant. Below Lucy, Molly and Dom hopped around, trying to reach her, but it was all in vain. Al, with Rose directly behind him, dashed over to where she had been taken but could only watch as she rose into the night sky, and out of view.

Then something dawned on Albus. He saw James in front of the stage, Lily already there with her group and his. He tumbled back through the crowd to where James stood. By now, people were streaming past him in the other direction, trying to all get out of the doors. McGonagall was shouting out unheard orders from the stage and the headmaster had disappeared. Hagrid had flung himself through the shattered window to try and get Grawp to calm down, for he was now roaring into the wind.

Albus reached James, panting. He took a quick inventory to see who was there. James, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxy, Louis, Dom, Molly, Penny, Emily, Lysander, Jake, Scorpious, Christopher and Katie. The ones missing were Meggie, Lucy and Emma, but Meggie and Lucy had been lifted away, and were in danger, so where did that leave Emma?

Jake was panicking, James could see that in his eyes. James had grasped his shaking shoulders, tremors rocking his body, while Penny held his hands, speaking calmly to Jake.

"Jake, calm down, we'll find her, she's here somewhere, just calm, Jake, calm…" James noted that Al and his friends had joined their number. Then Louis yelled over the ruckus.

"There she is, there! I see her!" Louis pointed and everyone turned. Emma had her heels hooked in her hands, and was running across the ballroom, avoiding the larger pieces of sharp glass. Grawp seemed to have spotted her too, though. Jake started a mad dash towards his girl, running through the throngs of straggling students, trying to avoid the giant hand reaching through the ceiling.

"EMMA!!!!" Jake shouted towards the girl, who was now running towards him at full speed, not caring about the glass she stepped on or how she hurt herself, only getting away. But Grawp was quicker.

The giant had wrapped his grimy fingers around Emma's waist, clutching her tightly, like a rag doll. James, Lou and Penny surged against the crowd behind Jake, who had finally pushed through, trying to help their friend. Emma screamed as she was lifted slowly into the air. Around her, curses and spells were being fired at the giant, mainly by teachers, but other students as well. All seemed to bounce harmlessly off the imposing figure, causing chaos for whomever they backfired upon. Jake made the final leap to his Emma, suspended in the air between floor and ceiling. He grabbed onto one of the giant's fingers, holding on for dear life.

Emma grasped his arm tightly, Jake clung to Emma's hand. Emma leaned forward to close the distance between them, giving Jake a passionate kiss. Jake synchronized his lips to hers, but too soon, she broke away. Tears streamed down her face as she gripped Jake's arm tighter.

"I love you, Ems," whispered Jake for only Emma to hear.

Emma looked to the ground, where their friends cast spell after spell to stop the giant. She saw the greatly acceding distance between the pair and the ground and knew what she had to do if she was to save the boy she realized that she loved.

"I love you, too Jake." And then pried his arm away from the giant and let him fall, to where he would be safe. But Jake's face as he fell would haunt her forever. But Emma was carried higher still, jets of light shooting past her face. In his other hand, Emma could see the other two girls, Lucy and Meggie. Lucy appeared to have passed out from fright and Meggie was trying to revive her. Meggie looked across at Emma, tear streaming down her face, sobs racking her body. Emma was heartbroken that she couldn't help the little first year girl, but could do nothing as she finally was through the roof into the refreshing night air, which instantly dried the hot tears on her cheeks.

"Levicorpus!" shouted Fred, as Jake came tumbling out of the sky. Hard as it was to hit a moving target, Fred did it, and, suspended by his ankle, Jake was lowered to the ground. Fred muttered the counter-curse and Jake was lying on the ground, staring up at a ceiling that was in as bad a shape as his heart, shattered. James rushed over to his friend while Penny, Lou, Fred and Roxy rushed out a broken window to follow the giant, along with some others. James knelt by Jake and helped him to his feet, Jake's arm across his shoulders, supporting Jake's weight entirely. James carried Jake across the hall and onto a bench, protected by an outcropping above them. He lay Jake down and told him to stay there, then followed his friends out the window.

Outside, Hagrid was still trying to get through to Grawp.

"Grawpy, calm down! Righ' now, mister!!"

"Hagrid!" yelled Penny, "Stop! I think he has been imperioused! He is under a spell!!" Hagrid turned at the mention of this and stopped in his tracks, but Fang, the boarhound, kept running, and then sailed through the air to land a bite on the giant's leg. Grawp stopped moving for a second and kicked the dog off, accidentally making contact with his skull in the process. Fang fell to the ground, limp, lifeless, the first casualty of a new battle. Hagrid reached the dog first.

"Fang?" asked Hagrid, kneeling by the dog and picking him up in his arms, Grawp now forgotten. "Git up, ye great animal! Git up!!" Hagrid had tears rolling down his cheeks as he picked up his dog, his one companion since his first day as a groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Everyone soon reached Hagrid, but the giant was too far away now. Everyone fell silent and stopped in their tracks, the only thing being heard was the now distant echoes of Grawp's footfalls and Hagrid's mournful sobs.

**A/N: I didn't want to kill Fang. Honestly!! But I thought it would make the story a little more real and a little more JK-esque. By now, you guys will be starting to notice some similarities between this story (of James' fourth year) and Harry's fourth year. I will dedicate the next chapter to those who can name more than 4. And not lame ones like "oh, they both are taking Defense Against the Dark Arts" or "they are both in Gryffindor." NO. I will virtually whack you on the bakc of the head if you do. R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I figured I would post this chapter a little early just because it is only about 300 words long. It isn't really all that important either, but now that Emma has been taken, I am going to add in little blips about her every once in a while. She is kind of like the first main character to be take, but trust me, there will be plenty more. By now, you can probably guess who the baddie is, but for those of you who think you have figureed it out, don't spoil it for those who haven't!! I think I am going to start posting some of my other stories too, like Harry Potter Loses his Memories. I am quite fond of that one. OK, I am going to stop writing so that the Author's note isn't longer than the chapter! R&R!!!!**

Chapter 9

Emma, Lucy and Meggie were dumped roughly on the ground. The other girls were shivering and crying. Emma, dried out for now, crawled across the damp dirt floor of the cave they were in to comfort them. Meggie crept into her lap, hugging Emma tightly to her, while Lucy just leaned into Emma, sobbing quietly into Emma's shoulder. Emma murmured softly to them until a group of figures emerged from the darkness of the cave. 5 figures to be exact. 4 looked a little spaced out, but one's eyes were glinting brightly. Emma squinted in the dark, trying to make out the faces of the people behind the bright-eyed one. Then she realized who they were.

"Chloe?" she asked, softly, "Is that you? A-and Amelia? Lorcan? Trevor?" Emma was startled by the chuckles of the last person. She held both of the younger girls close to her as she threw murderous glares at the remaining figure.

"You! I should have known! Penny and Al told James you were up to no good, but he trusted you, Jake and I trusted you! How could you do this to me? To the rest of the group? To the little girls before you right now?!" Emma's eyes burned savagely, but she only hugged the girls closer.

The person chuckled again. "Emma, Emma, Emma. It's called revenge. And it is sweet. Imperious!"

And then it all went black for Emma.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is one of the longer chapters, but it is the second to last one and I wanted to put as much information in as possible! Also, check out my other story, Harry Potter Loses his Memories, which is surprisingly popular and I love it! I am also looking to beta some stories now, if you want me to, so if you are in the market for a beta, you won't find a better one than me!**

Chapter 10

It was the day before Christmas Holidays. It was done. Grawp was gone. No one had seen either Lou or Christopher since the Fang died. Hagrid had a funeral for the dog, not long, but sad. He was buried next to, from what James could tell from Hagrid's slurred speech, a giant spider. But that couldn't be right. James' parents were coming, as were Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Emma's parents, Lavender and Dean Thomas, and Meggie's parents, Pavarti and Hugh Olpin. Christopher's parents couldn't be contacted for some reason. Headmaster Steinwright was getting quite a few owls from nervous parents. More kids were disappearing each year for the past 4 years! But Albus still had a hunch. He told James and Lily to meet him in the Room of Requirement and to each bring the person they trusted most.

Albus got there first with Emily, who hadn't stopped crying since Emma had been taken. Her parents had sent her a howler to try and convince her to come home, but after a big screaming match (from the howlers sent back and forth) they were convinced to let Emily stay at Hogwarts. James arrived next and brought along Penny, who was worried for her best girlfriend. Penny quickly went to Emily and pulled her into a hug, letting the younger girl sob openly while tears ran down her own cheeks. Lily then proceeded to burst into the room, dragging along Lysander. James rolled his eyes while the Room conjured up a loveseat for them to sit on. Emily went back to sitting with Al and Penny leaned against James, whose arm was wrapped around her lovingly. A fire warmed up the Room behind Al as he cleared his throat and proceeded to speak.

"I have a theory," he began "about the disappearances. There seems to be a connection between all of them and I didn't realize it until now. Someone is trying to break down our support." Albus looked at each face in the room before continuing.

"Every year, since James started coming here, one of our friends from each of our groups has disappeared. James has lost Chloe, Amelia, Lorcan and now Emma. I have lost Trevor and now Lucy. And Lily has lost Meggie." Albus now leaned forward, elbows on his knees, fingers interlaced, "Someone is trying to get to the Potters and so far, they are succeeding. Someone out there is trying to attack us and we don't know why. The question is, who?"

"But Al, isn't that kind of far fetched?" asked James, quietly, "I mean, who would want to hurt us?"

"I don't know, James! Old Voldemort supporters?"

"But Al," began Lily, "why would someone do that? Over a war that happened 20 years ago?"

"Exactly, maybe someone wants revenge-"

"Albus-"

"No, I am right, I know I am-"

"We aren't saying that you aren't, but-"

"BUT WHAT JAMES?!" asked Albus, standing up. Albus never blew his top, so his siblings figured that they should listen. "BUT EACH YEAR OUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN TAKEN?! BUT WE HAVEN'T EVER SEEN THEM SINCE?! BUT TWO MORE OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE MISSING, LEAVING ONLY YOU, PENNY AND JAKE BEHIND?!" Albus was red in the face from yelling, but then he broke down in tears. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up again.

"Look at the facts. Each year, someone will go missing. I want to get to the bottom of this. I just don't want to loose anyone else."

James stood up and held his hands out. Everyone else joined in a circle around him. They all bowed their heads and watched as their tears fell into small puddles on the floor.

"Louis, Christopher, Emma, Lucy and Meggie, we hope that wherever you are, you can light the way back." They all sat back down on their respective couches again.

Emily wrapped her arms around Albus, her eyes misting up again. Lily got up and walked to her brother and held him too. Lysander looked dazed. James rubbed a crying Penny's back. Eventually, everyone ran out of tears, but they still sat in silence for a while, not knowing what else to do. They stayed like that for a while, but were soon interrupted.

The door to the Room swung open, revealing a black haired wizard with glasses and bright green eyes. He was leaning against the door frame, twirling his wand in one hand. Lily instantly brightened when she saw her father and ran over to give him a big hug. He picked her up off the ground.

"Daddy!"

"Hi Lilykins. I've missed you so much." Harry looked over Lily's shoulder at his sons. "Are you all ok?" James nodded solemnly, but Albus just looked away. Harry entered the Room and sat on the extra seat provided by the Room. James heard more foot steps in the hall and someone calling.

"Harry? Harry? Where did you get off to?"

A woman with red hair entered the Room, peering around curiously. Behind her were a red haired man with a long nose and a woman with bushy brown hair, holding hands. Their kids were the spitting images of them. Ginny entered the room and looked at it like she was going back in time.

"Wow," said Ginny, walking over to one of the walls where James saw her run her hand over one of the faded scars. "It healed." Ron and Hermione walked over to the portrait over the fireplace, where a young blonde girl sat, big blue eyes shinning. Ron nodded his head at her in greeting and Hermione murmured, "hi Ariana." The six children watched all this in fascination. Harry set Lily down next to Lysander and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her middle and laid them on her growing stomach. Then Lily squealed, causing everyone to jump, and ran over to give her mother a huge hug.

"Oh my god, no way!" screeched Lily, releasing her mother. Hermione and Ron turned and looked at Lily's bouncing form while Harry and Ginny smiled at their current youngest. Emily and Penny both smiled and murmured their congratulations to James and Al. But both boys still looked perplexed.

"Would someone explain what just happened?" asked James, who looked as though he had been hit upside the head with a bludger. Lily turned to face him, tears shining in her eyes. She ran her hand over her mother's barely noticeable bump that wouldn't stay unnoticeable for long.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Lily started bobbing up and down again in excitement and finally the boys understood and rushed to hug their mother, who was now glowing with excitement. Lily had so many questions.

"How far along are you? When are you due? Is it a boy or a girl? Can I pick the name? Who are the god parents? OMG, I'm going to be a big sister!!"

Ginny just laughed. "I am 4 months along, I am due on June 17th, it is a girl, you can each pick a name and the god parents are going to be Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, just like for you guys." Lily squealed again when she heard that they each got to pick a name.

"I like Bella, or Belle, or Kylie, or Lyla, or Brooke, or Kate, or Ariel, or Ginnifer, or Lola, or Alex, or Harriet, or Max, or Rose, or Anna, or Leigh, or Nancy, or Cleo, or Frannie, or Gertie, or Penelope, or Marley, or Blake, or Addy, or Quinn, or-" James cut her off by slapping a hand over her mouth. Albus and Lysander laughed while Lily tried to injure her brother through throwing fists and other limbs. Ginny laughed as Harry held her in his arms. Harry then excused himself and went to look in on Teddy, who had been cursed during the "Battle of the Ball" as everyone was calling in. Ginny and Hermione excused themselves to talk about babies and Ron went to console Percy and Audrey. Lily bounced back over to her seat and wrapped her arms around Lysander, giving him a peck on the cheek. Lysander smiled greatly. James looked stern, but his eyes were now smiling.

They spent the next half an hour bouncing names off each other, finally deciding on the one that they thought suited their little sister best.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Aww, the final chapter! Don't worry, it will end on a happy note, I promise. Watch out for the next one, The Potters Four. It is still in the works, but it should be good. R&R!!!**

Chapter 11

Christopher turned up the day after Christmas Break, followed by Louis after another 7 days. Christopher had stumbled out of the woods, muttering about spirits and death eaters. He had stayed in the hospital wing for 3 days, before returning, pale and forlorn, to the Great Hall during breakfast to an outbreak of whisperings.

Louis had just appeared suddenly while James and Penny were in the common room one night talking. They were actually talking about the ball and what happened before mass chaos had broken out when suddenly and confused Louis had appeared in the common room with a CRACK, not two meters away from them. Both had jumped, but quickly supported him and carried him to the hospital wing, trying to keep him from waking up the whole school. He kept asking about the dance and where did the decorations go. After waking Madam Pomfrey, the elderly school matron, they were sent to alert the Headmaster and Heads of Houses about Lou arrival. Within 15 minutes, all 5 were in the hospital wing in dressing gowns and sleepy eyes. James had also taken a detour to send an owl to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and his mom and dad. Penny had gone to wake up all the Weasley Clan, including those in other Houses, who were still in attendance at Hogwarts; Dom, Molly, Lily, Al, Fred, Roxy, Rose and Hugo. Teddy also soon found out and was also in the hospital wing. They all sat on spare beds and chairs until dawn, when Lou finally stirred from the stupor he had been in since entering the hospital wing. With dawn came the arrival of Bill, Fleur and Victoire. Random relatives also came in for short visits and to check on all the kids at Hogwarts.

The rest of the year was uneventful, consisting of tests, essays and classes. James and Penny decided to just be friends, to the general outrage of the student body. Al and Emily became even closer and were hardly ever seen apart. Lily and Lysander fell back into their regular routine, but also spent loads of time with Hugo, who seemed to be entirely oblivious to the world. Everyone was worried about him, but he seemed to improve as the year went on.

Too soon came June and the end to another school year. It was during the last week that anything exciting happened. James, Al and Lily were at dinner, three days before the final day of school. They had all just finished their tests and were joking around light heartedly with their respective groups. Lou and Chris were back, but three were still missing, along with the four who had already been taken. Desert was just finishing up. The date was June 17th and Lily thought there was something important going on that day, but she couldn't remember what. Just then, Hagrid burst through the big doors of the hall, his new puppy, Flit, chasing his heels.

"JAMES! AL! LILY! IT'S TIME! SHE'S HAVING IT! YER MUM'S HAVING HER BABY!!!" Meals forgotten, James, Al and Lily rushed to Hagrid and met him in the middle of the hall. Lily was bouncing up and down, she was so excited. Headmaster Steinwright came over to the excited group.

"May I ask what is happening?"

James stepped forward, suddenly sober. "Well, you see sir, my mother is having my new little sister right now and my siblings and I would very much appreciate it if you would allow us to go and see them." The Headmaster smiled warmly.

"I don't see why not." The Potters all hugged him tightly as he finished. "But we must hurry if she is in labor right now. You will use the Floo network to get to St. Mungo's. Quickly, go pack some items you might need." They all scattered in different directions, followed by at least one person. The Headmaster was followed to his office by Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, James by Penny and Lou, Al by Emily, Rose and Scorpious, and Lily by Lysander. The three Potters, having left their friends at Hogwarts, were accompanied by Professor McGonagall and reached St. Mungo's within the next half hour. Their father was surprised, but pleased to see them, as he was assured they weren't missing anything of importance by being here.

"It all happened so quickly," said Harry laughing, "Ginny thought since she had already had three kids, she would know what to expect, but I guess my new little girl wanted to see the world in a hurry, so by the time Ginny got here, she was already at 8 centimeters. 8 centimeters! Now, I am just waiting for some news and for the rest of the family to show up. Ahh, speak of the devil."

The devil was Ron and Hermione, quickly followed by Bill, Fleur, Victoire, George, Angelina, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Harry had retold the story far too many times by the time Luna, Rolf and Neville showed up. Everyone had been there for an hour when a healer came through the doors.

"Alright, Ginerva Potter?" She looked stunned when more than half of the waiting room stood up. "Immediate family only, please." Harry, James, Albus and Lily hurriedly followed the healer to room 713, where they saw a beautiful lady with dark red hair holding a bundle in her lap with jet black hair poking through. Harry and the kids all crowded around. Ginny cooed to the little bundle as Harry held out his arms to hold his new daughter.

"Hi," he said, staring at a miracle, "its Daddy. Your Daddy. Welcome to the world Minerva Nymphadora Ginerva Potter."

A/N: Aww! So sweet! The perfect ending and now the family is all evened out. In case you were wondering, each child got to pick a name, as opposed to the parents. James came up with Minerva, or Minny/ Min/ Minster/ Miners, after Professor McGonagall. Albus decided on Nymphadora, after his god brother's mother. Lily chose Ginerva, obviously named after her mother. They all have significance, and I tried to choose names that I thought JK might choose as well.

The next story in this series will be The Potters Four, as in now there are 4 potter children and it is the fourth story. Watch for it soon!


End file.
